Girl Power! Literally - KHR Fanfic
by KingYaoI-senpai
Summary: Why are there so many men in this world? Where are all the girls? It is time for the heroine(?) to take charge, serve her purpose, and bring equality to female! [In short, the fanfic is about a girl(?) turning certain KHR casts to girls]
1. Chapter I

**Target I: How It All Started**

* * *

_I won't be telling the ships (well, certain ones) at the moment, because I want you all to see how everything goes for all of them._

_:P_

* * *

**Warning:**

Author's horrible grammar and possibly flow of the story.

The OOC-ness of every single one of the KHR casts.

And constant (4th) wall breaking.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: _If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I wouldn't be making a fanfiction of it._

* * *

**[Narrator POV]**

In the living room of the Sawada residence, where the future Neo-Vongola and his guardians sat (_You should be very surprised that the prefect is there as well, and not attacking the dark blue pineappple, who is also there_) along with the demoni— I mean, the most adorable and coolest tutor/number one hitman, Reborn.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, our trouble-magnet of this anime, had a poker face on, as he stared at the current situation his guardians caught themselves in.

"I swear, Tenth!" The silver-haired puppy told Tsuna with those puppy eyes, "A crazy woman attack me! And the baseball idiot was in the way before I could get to blow her away!"

Gokudera Hayato, the Vongola boss' little puppy, turned to glare at the raven baseball-loving teenage girl, who was giving her signature care-free laugh.

Yes, teenage girl.

You are not mistaken and this is definitely not a typo made by the author.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna turned to his Storm Guardian, before gesturing to his Rain Guardian. "Your... Side of the story didn't match with Yamamoto-ku– Um..."

"Haha~" Takeshi laughed when the brunette is having troubles with giving his honorifics. "Just call me Take-chii, Tsuna!"

"R-Right..." The bishounen main character just sighed.

"Let me summarized this situation." The baby hitman spoke, with the author presenting the flashback of what really happened.

* * *

_"Ah, Haya-chan~" Takeshi grinned at the silver-haired male, who he came across buying something from the nearest 11 Seven._

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT, BASEBALL-NUT!" Hayato shouted at the other, but the insult flew over the tall raven male, showing that it has no effect on him._

_"What are you even doing here, you oblivious punk?"_

_"I thought of buying some drinks to compliment the sushi I'm bringing to Tsuna's house!" Takeshi smiled at the ticked off teen, who glares at him with us something new._

_"What are you doing, Haya-chan?"_

_"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Once again, Hayato shouted at the raven, before he huffed. "And I'm obviously here to buy some sweets for the Tenth!"_

_Takeshi smiled with his eyes closed from the blinding sparkles around the Vongola boss' puppy, as the silver-haired male continued to smile brightly._

_"Oh! Can I help?"_

_"Fvck your help!" Hayato fished his small notes out and shoved it at other's face. "Because I already have a top 10 lists of what the Tenth's sweet tooth craves!"_

_"Wow!" Takeshi grinned at the shorter male. "So dedicated! I'll go get the drinks for us then~"_

_"Tch. Fine." With that, they parted ways to find what they need to bring over to the Sawada. Once the raven gathered what he needed, and just before he was going to pay for them, he spot his short-tempered friend arguing with a girl at the sweet aisle of 11 Seven._

_"LET GO, B!TCH!" Hayato at the girl, as his grip hardened on the last green tea flavored Kat Kit in the girl has short, curly pink hair (a cute heart hairpin clipping her bangs up) and blazing red eyes; they were blazing because she was glaring daggers at the silver-haired male._

_"NO!" She shouted. "It's my Break Day! And I choose to eat Kat Kit Green Tea more than anything!""_

_"B!tches like you would still get fat no matter what you eat!" Hayato shouted back, as he managed to yank the chocolate off of the girl's grip."Ha! Sucks to be you, fatso!"_

_"Y-You...!"_

_Takeshi's eyes narrowed when he sees the girl's hands formed a tightened fist, her bright red eyes glew bright pink._

_"Hayato!"_

_Upon hearing the cry of the Rain Guardian, the silver-haired male managed to get a hand on one of his dynamites to bomb the girl, only for him to meet a blinding light shone and the silhouette of a certain raven teen._

* * *

"You crossed paths with a girl that has the ability to change one's gender, and Yamamoto here blocked the attack that was suppose to hit you, Gokudera." Reborn eyed the silver-haired right-hand-man of the future Vongola boss.

"EXTREME PLOT TWIST!" Ryohei shouted to the extreme.

"Kufufufu~" The pineapple with mismatched eyes chuckled in amusement. "And all this commotion was caused because a certain puppy and a kitten fighting over a piece of chocolate."

"SHUT UP, SH!TTY PINEAPPLE!" The bomber growled, now looking much like a hissing white kitten, as he brought out some lit up dynamites.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried at the short-tembered teen. "W-We're inside my house!"

"Ah!" Realization hit the bomber boy, like a baseball was thrown at him, immediately putting the bombs away and bowed down to his knees at the brunette boss. "I-I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING I-INCONSIDERATE, TENTH!"

Tsuna just sighed at this friend, after forgiving him of course. He turned to the female Rain Guardian with a worried glance. "How are you feeling...?"

Takemi smiled with at the brunette, her long eye lashes complimenting her big sparkling brown eyes. Her hair grew only a few centimeters of her male hair

She has her hairstyle when she was still a male, only a few centimeters grew.

She is currently wearing Bianchi's clothes: a light blue sleeveless shirt with a black sports bra underneathe it, and a pair of ripped jeans. Her clothes before were slightly too big for her, and Reborn doesn't like seeing pretty girls not wearing decent clothes.

Ah, the author forgot the rest of the household until mentioning Bianchi just now.

So, let the author elaborate that only Tsuna, Reborn, and his guardians (_every guardian exclude Lambo_) are at home, while Nana, Bianchi and the rest of the kids (_Lambo is one of them_) left to buy groceries.

"I feel quite swell!" Takeshi beamed at the brunette. "It's like as if the Mafia game became a Girl Simulator~"

"You're playing way too much games; baseball specifially that you are losing it." Hayato looked at the girl with a deadpan look.

"Hahaha~" The raven female laughed.

"B-But seriously Yamamoto-ku— Uh, chan...?" Tsuna cleared his throat for a second. "How are you, well... Coping up with this?"

"W-Well..." The victim gave the brunette boss a sheepish smile as a faint pink blush was formed on her cheeks.

"It's... G-Going to be trouble some taking a bath now without looking at the mirror." She looked away, her arms crossing over her C cup chest as if covering herself from embarrassment.

Tsuna, being that dorky tuna-fishy we all know and love, blushed bright red as he fully understood his poor Rain Guardian's position. Same goes for our favorite short-tempered bomber, as he and his boss recalled that one awkward incident with Lal Mirch from the future.

Following the ultra blushing duo was the rest of the guardians (_Ryohei, Hibari and Mukuro; exclude Chrome because she's already a girl_) blushing bright pink.

Yes, Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro also blushed pink.

They're still middle schoolers who only know how to fight (_and kill_). They haven't walked in that section of puberty, where they would gain attraction of females and their figures, mind you.

"Y-Yamamoto-ku— I-I mean..." Tsuna, once again, clear his throat. "S-Shouldn't you be, more worried a-about what your dad thinks...?"

"You shouldn't worry about that, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn, who is now physically an 7 year old child and sitting on Tsuna's lap since the beginning, slammed the back of his head on the brunette's chin.

"OW!"

"I'm sure your old man would understand the situation." Reborn gave his cute smile/smirk at the raven girl, reassuring her. "In fact, he's already on his way here."

"EEEEEEEEHHH!?"

**BANG** (_not the actual gun shot sfx_)

"OW! Reborn!" Tsuna whined after receiving another harsh kiss from the back of the little toddler's steel head.

~Ding Dong~

"I GOT IT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei, the junior loud speaker (_Squalo is senior loud speaker_), enthusiastically opened the door to reveal Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, our favorite sushi man.

"Ah! Hey, old man!" Takeshi smiled before getting off the couch to greet her father.

"Haha!" Tsuyoshi ruffled the hair of his '_daughter_.' "When I heard that you're a girl now, I thought that, 'Hey! She would look like your mom when she was your age!'"

"Maa maa, old man~" The girl smiled. "Mom is way prettier than me."

"Her beauty is like a goddess and you inherited that! I'm so proud of you~"

"Hahaha~ Thanks dad~"

"His dad is taking this situation way too well." Tsuna watched the father and daughter with a now deadpan look.

"It should be '_her dad_' now, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn corrected just for the fun of it.

"Right." The brunette just rolled his eyes, until his gaze landed on Hibari. "Ah, what are we gonna do with the school?"

"Don't worry, Tenth! I got the perfect backstory for the female baseball-idiot!" Gokudera beamed at his boss with his red glasses on his face. "Yamamoto Takeshi was abducted by aliens and got experimented on that he turned into a woman!"

"NO ONE IS GONNA BELIEVE THAT!"

"Kufufufu~ It's better than hearing, _'A girl with magical powers turned him into a woman_'." Mukuro pointed out. "And it's not even an illusion."

"Mukuro is right, you know." The ex-Arcobaleno spoke after hitting his student's chin once more with the back of his head. "OW!"

"EXTREME!"

"C-Can't we just think of a reason that i-is more reasonable!?" Tsuna told everyone with that face saying Everything-Is-Going-Bad-To-Worse.

"Then you should start brainstorming, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn spoke after hopping off of his student's lap and left the living room as if escaping.

"Eh?"

Reborn left a grenade.

"HIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

**BOOM!**

* * *

The following day, which is Monday. Sunday was yesterday.

"Yo! I'm Yamamoto Takemi!" The raven girl beamed at her classmates. "I'm Takeshi's distant cousin from Italy~"

Mind you, this is the most cliche backstory (_that fortunately_) made the most sense than magical girls and aliens, so give the future mafia boss some slack (_and the author too_).

"Wow... She looks so pretty...~"

"She reminds me so much of Takeshi-san~"

"Hot babe."

"Takemi-chan! Are you single~?"

Takemi smiled at the male who asked the last question. "Haha! I am only one person~"

Despite the answer, the boys couldn't help but blush at the Rain Guardian's dense reply. Tsuna is one of them, while internally screaming _'Yamamoto-kun! They were hitting on you!'_

"You may sit down now, Yamamoto." Nezu told the girl, who just smiled at him before heading to her former seat when she was still a male.

Not before greeting her friends along the way.

"Morning guys! Hi Haya-chan~" She gave a bright smile at Tsuna, Hayato, Chrome, who is timidly smiling back, and at Enma, who is somewhat confused at why she smiled at him.

Tsuna saw his friend's reaction at the smile, literally screaming in his mind for forgetting to tell his best friend about what happened to Takeshi.

Meanwhile on the outside, he just greeted his Rain Guardian as per always, and slightly became wary at the glares of the male population of the classroom.

"Stop calling me '_Haya-chan_', you b—!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna huffed at this Storm Guardian with a pout. "Language!"

The Italian now looked like a kicked puppy with those sad teary eyes, in which Takemi saw and her own eyes sparkled at the cuteness.

"Aww~" Was all she could saw at the puppy eyes of the silver-haired male, and just before she could pet his head to comfort him, Nezu cleared his throat loadly for them to here.

"Yamamoto, take your seat already."

"Ah, sorry Nezu-sensei!" Takemi gave an embarrassed laugh before she went to her seat and finally sat down.

And thus, class finally started.

* * *

_Yamamoto is our first unfortunate victim!_

_I was actually planning on turning Gokudera into a girl but then I thought, where's the fun in that?_

_So~ I decided that Yamamoto shall take the hit and become a girl!_

_I'm still not gonna what ships this book contains (there would be lots of side ships but only a few main ships). But I guess I can tell you that, obviously, 8059 is one of the main ships here._

_I'm already dropping the hints (could you even call it hints?) of Takeshi wanting to hug Hayato for being a cute loyal puppy :P_

_I hope it's a good start!_

* * *

健海 ~ "Takemi" ~

\- "健" healthy, "海" ocean


	2. Chapter II

**Target II: Seriously? Another Shot?**

* * *

_More of this Genderbend nonsense because why not?_

* * *

**Warning: **

Author's horrible grammar and possibly the flow of the story.

The OOC-ness of every single one of the KHR casts.

And constant (4th) wall breaking.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**:_ If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I would have made some BL Fan service of it. Or made the entire anime into Shounen-Ai._

* * *

**[Narrator POV]**

Author decided to skip to lunch time.

"Please go out with me, Takemi-chan!"

"Oh? Sure!" Takemi smiled at the senior male. "Neh, can I bring Haya-chan and Tsuna along? Oh! And Enma too~"

The senior looked at the girl in shock before he slumped down on the floor, and cried like a whimp after being indirectly rejected on going on a date with her.

"Kami-sama... Why...?" The senior continued sobbing, as the clueless raven girl just stared at him with a clueless face.

"Eh? So the hangout is cancelled?" Takemi pouted a bit.

"Oh well~ I guess it's just the four of us~" And with that, she continued her merry way to the roof.

She was kinda left behind by the two (_Hayato and Tsunayoshi_) because Nezu had a talk with her about needing to fill in some paperworks and such.

Once they ended the talk, the crying senior from before asked her out, in which Takemi decipher as the usually boy-to-boy hangout instead of a date.

"Tsuna! Enma! Haya-chan~" The Rain Guardian beamed once she entered the roof where the two are, plus the Shimon boss.

Chrome is with Kyoko and Hana.

"Ah, Yamamoto-ku—" Tsuna took a deep breathe and sighed, before giving the other a smile. "Yamamoto-chan."

"Maa maa, Tsuna~" she smiled at the other brightly. "You can just call me Take-chii~ You too, Enma and Haya-chan~"

"As if I would call you something ridiculous as that, baseball-addict!"

"Eh? But isn't it a cute nickname? The kid said it was cute too." Takemi pouted a bit, before turning to smile at Tsuna. "Right, Tsuna? It's a cute nickname, right?"

"U-Uh..."

"Tsuna-kun," Enma looked at his friend with a confused look. "How does she knows us?"

Our tuna-fishy sighed before he explained to the red-haired male what happened to his Rain Guardian.

"A girl that changes one's gender...?"

"Weird, right?"

"Well, it kind of is," Enma paused. "If you're not involved in the mafia."

"True."

"But, shouldn't this be a serious topic...?" Enma told the Vongola Boss with a serious but worried tone. "Yamamoto-ku— um, chan just turned into a girl for no apparent reason."

"Reborn called the CEDEF— luckily he called Lal— last night if they could look up if there are similar incidents like this and a cure."

"... Wait, why would assume that _THIS_," the Cozart decendant gestured the Rain Guardian. "Is something that happened before?"

"Because Yamamoto-ku—" Tsuna groaned at his honorifics. "Before he got hit by the blast, he saw the girl grabbed a gun from her backpack and shot him."

"Ah! S-So it's like—"

"Like a those special bullets such as the Dying Will Bullets, but the effect seems to be permanent..."

"So she's a part of the mafia..."

"Not only that, it means that the cause of Yamamoto-ku—" Tsuna banged his head on the floor. "It means that the 'curse' is a work of a person, meaning that we could be able to find the cure or work on a cure."

Despite the Shimon boss hearing this and the Vongola boss saying this, the two still feels worried about this— paranoid even.

This is a very serious case.

Of course, the worried looks on their face were wiped off completely, when a baseball was thrown with much force that it hit Tsuna on the side of his face before it bounced off to hit Enma in the face, knocking them both down.

"T-Tenth! Shimon boss!" The two Vongola Guardians went over to the two bosses, and sit them back up and fuzzing over them if they're okay.

"Stop being a dame, Loser-Enma and Dame-Tsuna."

On the fence of the school roof stood the little hitman, who is wearing a yellow-designed baseball uniform with a metal baseball bat over his shoulders.

"R-Reborn!"

"Haha~ So cute!" Takemi went over to pick Reborn off of the fence before placing him down on the ground, and pat his head.

Tsuna would have recorded that for blackmail, but since it's the Number One Hitman we're talking here, he couldn't do that. The fear of his spartan training increasing its difficulty and additional paperworks are something he doesn't wanna face, and he would rather face the Vindice instead. Or Death even, but let's not go too far.

"What brings you here, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked the little hitman.

"I got intel from the CEDEF."

This caught everyone's attention, even Takemi's care-free face turned serious.

"Apparently, they found that such bullet are one of the works of the infamous, fallen famiglia, Estraneo Family."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed at this, brown doe orbs sparked to blazing orange.

"They salvage records of the bullet— Gender Bender Bullet, but the research, the formula and the bullets themselves were not found."

"They got the records, right? Who were the victims under the bullet?"

"There were three children, however they're all deceased." Reborn grabbed the papers from his Leon backpack and gave them to the Vongola Boss.

"Ah!" Takemi reacted once Tsuna flipped on the third page to reveal a boy with bright pink hair and deep red eyes.

"That's the guy!"

"Eh?"

"He's right, Tenth." Hayato confirm after taking a glance at the boy. "His features is similar to the craze woman we stumbled upon at 11 Seven."

Tsuna looked back at the file of the culprit.

His name was Isagani Reyes (Reyes being the last name), a 5 year old boy from a country named Philippines. If the Sawada child remembered correctly, this country is somewhere in the southeast asia.

Thinking about it, it's somewhat odd to find such a foreign looking child living at the part of the world where there are only ravens or brunettes.

Well, says him and other anime characters who were born in Japan with different colored hair.

"Records show that he's the only child that had successfully turned into a girl than the other two." Reborn seemed to have trailed off, so Tsuna decided not to know more about what happened to the first two.

"Wait," The Vongola don looked at Reborn. "He was a victim of the Estraneo Family; shouldn't Mukuro know about this?"

"Kufufufu~ Took you long enough to remember me, Tsunayoshi."

Speak of the devil, Devil #3 appeared (_Reborn claimed 1st place with Daemon taking the 2nd one, surprisingly_).

"Mukuro!" Tsuna, surprisingly, didn't felt the blue pineapple's presence. Of course, this caused the little hitman to swing his baseball bat at the poor boss' face.

"I'm surprised that you didn't feel his presence, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn tilted his baseball hat, a sinister smirk on his adorable face and a glint in those dark onxy eyes. "Triple the difficulty of training later."

"HIEEEEE—!"

"Shut up." The hitman swung the bat once more, causing his student to groan in pain on the floor. The raven child then turned his attention to the blue-haired teen.

"Mukuro."

"I do know Isagani," Mukuro said. "However, even if you asked me to track him down and state his current whereabouts, I couldn't trace him."

"So you've tried before we got the information about it."

"Kufufufu~ He was my first guess, but I didn't expect him to be our main suspect."

Tsuna, who finally recovered, sighed at this. "So, we still couldn't find him."

"I only stated that I couldn't trace his exact location, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro chuckled. "He is still in Namimori."

"Eh? R-Really!?"

"I thought he lived in the Philippines," Hayato pondered on the spot. "Shouldn't he head there than here?"

Takemi and Hayato recalled the appearance of the genderbent Filipino when they first encountered the Asian. He— well, She was wearing a blue denim jacket over a white shirt with a bunny on it, a red skirt, yellow duckling patterned socks and white tennis shoes.

She looked like she lives here.

"He's probably looking for someone." Enma concluded, causing everyone to look at Mukuro.

"I have no relation to Isagani, apart from being one of those children that the Estraneo Family experimented on."

"That could just be you, pineapple." Hayato told the other, in which Mukuro decided not to pierce his trident in his gut, surprisingly.

Tsuna sighed once more, but in relief. "Well, at least we know that Reyes-san is in Namimori."

Then the bell rang.

* * *

Later that after school, Reborn brought news that he sent the notes of the Gender Bender Bullet to Verde, Spanner, and Shoichi for the scientists to work on, and find a way to reverse it.

However, at that time, Tsuna just stared at the timid Mist Guardian before him with a p!ssed off blue-haired girl between them.

Yes, as you have guessed, Mukuro also got shot by the Gender Bender Bullet by the genderbent Filipino.

"Tsunayoshi." To be honest, Mukuro is more p!ssed off at the ex-Arcobaleno, who is laughing in the background. Reborn may be a composed hitman, but since he's in that child form, he can laugh out loud whenever he wants.

"Did you met up with Reyes-san, Mukuro?"

The genderbent Mist Guardian clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"I did," Mukuro trailed off a bit. "... And he was indeed looking for me."

"Reason?"

"... He was planning on shooting me with the bullet ever since the beginning."

"And why?"

"... He has a grudge on me for mistreating him, even after he turned into a girl..."

Tsuna just nodded at that, taking a deep breathe before sighing.

"I'm calling Byakuran."

"Don't you dare call that Marshmallow Addict, Vongola." Mukuro growled at the other, but the said brunette just gave him a blank look.

"Byakuran has access to his parallel selves," Tsuna told his Guardian. "He could get information on how to reverse this faster."

"He is a _CREEP_."

"Says you..." The Vongola boss muttered to himself, and fortunately for him, Mukuro didn't hear him.

"I will tolerate slow process of getting the cure than seeing his mere face, Tsunayoshi."

"The sooner we have Byakuran looking for a cure, the better."

"Tsunayoshi."

"Do you want to stay as a girl?"

"Kufufufu~ I don't mind if it means I could bear your children, Tsunayoshi~"

Tsuna gave the blankest look at his Mist Guardian.

"I'm calling him."

Mukuro glared.

"Don't you dare."

"I dare."

"I SAID DON'T CALL HIM!"

Hearing the composed-ish Mist Guardian yell has shocked Tsuna and Reborn, stopping the little hitman from laughing.

When the blue pineapple realized her action, she blushed deep red in embarrassment.

Chrome came to the rescue-ish by telling her boss about her master's situation.

"She's on her period, boss."

"... Really now?"

"Kami-sama, just kill me now..." Mukuro is now sulking in shame and embarrasment in the corner.

"You actually believe in Kami-sama, Mukuro?" The author is not really sure either if the Vongola Don was asking that question as a joke or he was really serious about it.

Reborn then continued his laughing montage.

Another normal day in the Sawada Household.

* * *

_T__he next victim was Mukuro! Shocking, yeah?_

_But it was only done to shower you with a bit of 6927, because why not?_

_(Even though I'm not into 6927 unless the plot was all about fluff and if it's RomCom)_


	3. Chapter III

**Target III: The Pineapple's Mood Swing!**

* * *

_Just being honest here, I am actually just writing a few of the scenarios on the spot._

_But I already have the plot for this, and the list of victims._

_So... I hope no one bashes me about this._

* * *

**Warning:**

Author's horrible grammar and possibly the flow of the story.

The OOC-ness of every single one of the KHR casts.

And constant (4th) wall breaking.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**:_ If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I would turn it into possibly an All27 Shounen-Ai Anime._

* * *

**[Narrator POV]**

"I don't actually know if I should laugh or pity that stupid pineapple." Hayato admitted to his boss, after hearing what happened to the Mist Guardian, as he walking his way to school along with Tsuna, Enma, and Takemi.

"Me neither." Tsuna just sighed.

"Haha~ I bet she looks cute like Chrome-chan!" Takemi smiled at the brunette. "Right? Tsuna? Enma?"

"W-Well..." The Vongola Don blushed a bit as he remember the blue-haired girl.

Mukuro wore the female uniform of their school in Kokuyo when she and Chrome went to his house to confront what happened to her yesterday.

Her hair grew longer, reaching down her waist, but some of her hair was clipped on the back of her head to keep that pineapple hairstyle. Her eyes grew a bit bigger but still narrowed, almost giving that Miss-Independet look on her flawless face.

And what surprised Tsuna was that Mukuro is now almost the same height as Chrome.

"S-She is kinda pretty...?" The Vongola boss gave a sheepish smile and a bright pink blush on his face, causing Takemi to laugh at the other's adorableness.

"I only said she could be cute, Tsuna~"

Our Tuna-fishy blushed brighter red.

"OI! STOP EMBARRASSING THE TENTH, STUPID WOMAN!"

"Hahaha~"

"Um, Tsuna-kun?"

The brunette whimp looked over to his fellow red-haired whimp.

"What is it, Enma-kun?'

"She has long blue hair, right? M-Mukuro-san, I mean."

"... Yeah...?"

"... Is that her, Tsuna-kun?"

The three looked up to whatever Enma is pointing when they arrived at the school gates, and found a large crowd in front of the school building.

"HIIEEEEEEE!? M-MUKURO!?" Tsuna watched the scene before him in panic.

Kyoya had his tonfas out, his narrow steel gray eyes glaring darkly at the female with long blue hair, who is holding her trident.

"Sawada!" The two bosses flinched when they heard the yell of none other than Suzuki Adelheid of the Shimon Family. The yell caused the Vongola Boss to hide behind the Shimon Boss.

"A-Adel—"

"Control your Cloud, Sawada!" Adelheid glared at the poor brunette, who just squeaked in fright. "He is being unreasonable, and just charged against a transfer student!"

"... Transfer student...?" The four asked the tall woman before they looked back at the girl fighting against Kyoya, only to find her wearing the female uniform of Namimori Middle School.

"W-WHY IS MUKURO WEARING OUR S-SCHOOL'S UNIFORM!?"

"Kufufufu~ Good morning, Tsunayoshi~" Mukuro winked at the brunette, who shuddered in reply.

"W-Why are you here, Mukuro!?"

The pineapple twirled around like a happy school girl, before smiling almost innocently at the Vongola Don, which is very out of character for her and creeping the heck out of Tsuna.

"Why~? I'm here to go to school~" she chuckled before leaping away from the upcoming tonfa.

"For ignoring me for that herbivore, and mocking me with your presence, female or not," Kyoya growled. "I will BITE you to death."

"My~ Skylark-kun, you need to get a girlfriend soon," Mukuro chuckled at the raven prefect. "Kufufufu~ I could be your one and only if you like~"

Cue the genderbent victim #2 giving the raven prefect a playful wink.

Takemi just laughed at this, with Hayato shuddered in disgust, Adelheid stared at her in annoyance, and the two mafia bosses blushed bright red.

"I will bite you to death for catcalling." The prefect charged up to the girl, and the two foughr once more.

That was, until Kyoya managed to hit her straight in the stomach.

Tsuna's eyes widen at this. "H-Hibari-san! Stop!"

Mukuro slumped down on the ground, her trident disappearing for her to clench onto her stomach with both of her hands, as she moaned in pain.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome went over to her mistress' side to help her up.

Kyoya glared at the Vongola Don. "And why should I listen to you, herbivore."

That wasn't even a question.

Tsuna went over to whisper the prefect his reason with a faint blush on his face.

"S-She's on her period, Hibari-san."

"... She is?" Kyoya looked at the brunette with mild surprise.

Tsuna nodded.

In an instant, his tonfas were hidden away, almost as if it disappeared, before he looked at Chrome with those narrowed eyes.

"Take the blue pineapple to the infirmary." With that, the Cloud Guardian left.

Adelheid groaned at the president of the Disciplinary Committee (_I'm just basically assuming that she joined the Disciplinary Committee but as Vice President, much to her dismay_). She watched the brunette going towards the transfer student, along with his Guardian, 'Yamamoto's cousin', and her boss.

"Mukuro, are you all right...?" The Vongola boss' words trailed off when he just found something shocking on his Mist Guardian's face.

Rokudo Mukuro, known as one of the most troublesome yet awesome sadistic member of the famiglia, crying.

Yes, you read that right.

She was legit crying.

"K-Kyoya is so _hic_ mean!" She wailed to her little eyepatch girl. "I-I just wanna _hic_ a-ask him if he thinks I-I'm _hic_ cute in his school's _hic_ uniform! A-And then he _hic_ attacked me!"

_'IS THIS WHAT GIRLS UNDERGO WHEN THEY'RE ON THEIR PERIOD!?'_ Tsuna metally screamed as he sweatdropped at his Mist Guardian's mood swing.

"Is she on her monthly phases?" The raven Glacier Guardian asked the purple-haired Mist Guardian, who just nodded back.

Adelheid just sighed before grabbing the genderbent victim #2 from the girl with an eyepatch, and tossed her at the Vongola Don.

"You're familiar with her, so you take her to the infirmary." She then turned to bark at the crowd around them with her metal fans in hand. "Get back to your respective classrooms or I'll cleanse you!"

Everyone immediately ran straight into the school building.

Adelheid went in as well after grabbing the arm of her boss, and dragged Enma along with her.

"I-I'll see you later at lunch, Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna sighed after waving his friend goodbye before looking at his Mist Guardian, who is hugging him.

"Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi's hair is so soft and fluffy~"

"Haha! I know, right?" Takemi smiled at her fellow victim of the Gender Bender Bullet.

"Come on, Mukuro," The boss told the blue-haired female. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

"Kufu~ Carry me, Tsunayoshi~"

Tsuna just gave the girl a blank look, as he was also ignoring his Storm Guardian's protests against his Mist Guardian's request.

However, in the end, the Vongola Don gave the girl a piggy back ride.

Of course, in which everyone was surprised to see 'Dame-Tsuna' able to carry a girl without falling head first to the floor.

After dropping the girl to the infirnary, the four headed back to class.

* * *

"It's a good thing Mukuro is not in our class." Tsuna sighed in relief. As much as he is a gentleman, he doesn't wanna face his Mist Guardian's mood swings.

Heck, he would rather face her illusions than her mood swings.

"My name now is Rokudo Mutsuko, Tsunayoshi~"

"... Right."

Chrome was eating with them and brought Muku— uh, Mutsuko along with her.

"Why are you here, Muku—"

"Mutsuko."

Tsuna cleared his throat. "Why are you here, Mutsuko?"

"Kufufufu~ I already told you the reason, Tsunayoshi~"

"... I'm calling Byakuran." The brunette held up his phone against his ear.

"NO!" Mutsuko grabbed the phone before slamming it on the floor and stomped on it into pieces.

Anyone would cry and get angry at this situation; the example of someone angry is Hayato, who is screaming at Mutsuko for breaking his Tenth's phone where he has every Guardians, friends, and his mom's phone number.

But Tsuna just looked at Mutsuko with a blank look before holding his hand out in a lazy fashion. "My phone, Mutsuko."

The blue Mist Guardian, who was smirking before, frowned at her boss— well, in Tsuna and his friends' point of view, she looked like she's pouting.

Chrome finds her mistress' pout cute.

"You're no fun, Tsunayoshi." The illusion around disappeared, along with the broken pieces of the phone, only for the said phone to appear in Mutsuko's hand.

"I'm definitely calling Byakuran, Mukur—"

"Mutsuko!"

"... Mutsuko."

"Don't call him, Tsunayoshi!" Mutsuko clung onto the brunette with teary eyes. "I would rather face the Skylark than that Albino Monster!"

Tsuna wants to ask why Mutsuko doesn't wanna meet with Byakuran, but discarded the thought because he would guess that his Mist Guardian's mood would swing to anger if he asked her.

"Tell me the reason, Muk—"

"And called me Mutsuko, darn it!" Mutsuko glared— well, pouted at her boss once more.

"... Mutsuko."

"Because I told her to, Dame-Tsuna!"

From above fell the 7 year old hitman, drop-kicking on his student in the head.

"OW!"

"It's bad to bully a girl, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn dusted his little suit with his handkerchief before pulling out a gun. "I should punish you for that."

"I just want to know WHY!"

"I already answered that question."

"THAT'S A TERRIBLE ANSWER!"

**SMACK**

"OW!" Tsuna groaned in pain, trying to sooth then throbbing cheek after being hit by a Leon Belt.

"A-Anyways," the Vongola boss looked at Reborn as he remembered something. "How did you came from above?"

"Took you long enough, kora!"

Deja vu.

From above fell the 7 year old former student of the COMSUBIN, drop-kicking on the Vongola Don in the head once more.

"OW!" Tsuna whined. "Kami-sama! Stop dropping kids from the sky!"

Kami-sama (_/Author_) paid no heed to the whining main character.

"So this is the current situation, kora?"

"Yup," Reborn replied. "Mukuro just got shot yesterday."

Ignore the whines of Tsuna when Mutsuko just let Reborn call her by her former male name.

Colonello nodded before he turned his attention to the two genderbent victims.

"Oi, how are you two coping with this?"

"IT'S HORRIBLE!" Mutsuko fell on the floor, as if she's in deep pain. "THE PAIN OF A GIRL'S MONTHLY PHASES IS UNBEARABLE!"

"Ah, she's on her time of the month?" The soldier asked the hitman.

"Yup."

Colonello sighed. "Well, looks like my stay will be extended."

"Extended?" Hayato asked, because the author wants him to. He was kinda left out.

"The CEDEF—" Tsuna flinched at this. "Well, Lal actually—" Tsuna sighed in relief. "They sent me to observe your Rain and Mist Guardian."

"Oh! Are you gonna stay at my place?" Takemi smiled at the blonde child.

Colonello just shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Great! I'll tell pops about it~" The raven girl then brought her phone out to call her dad.

"... Shouldn't Lal be the one observing, considering she's a girl and would most likely know what the girls are dealing with?"

"Lal is also in her monthly phase, kora."

Tsuna shuddered at the thought of the Spartan Woman becoming more spartan than she should be in her monthly phases.

"Good thing you volunteered to come."

"She forced me to, actually, kora."

"Oh. I'm glad you're here then."

**KICK**

"OW! Stop kicking me, Reborn!"

"I will send you to h3ll, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn's onyx eyes blazing in disgust and— wait, is that jealously I saw...?

Nah, Tsuna didn't get to see it when the hitman started shooting his student.

What a great day so far.

* * *

_I'm probably on crack when I wrote this._

* * *

**Mutsuko**

\- a woman with secrets


	4. Chapter IV

**Target 4: BANG! Girl's Day Out!**

* * *

_Just a chapter dedicated-ish to our two lovely (and unfortunate) genderbent teens._

* * *

**Warning: **

Author's horrible grammar and possibly the flow of the story.

The OOC-ness of every single one of the KHR casts.

And constant (4th) wall breaking.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: _If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Bianchi would be Shamal's girlfriend to keep the perverted doctor away from the girls._

* * *

**[Narrator POV]**

Surprisingly, throughout the week, nothing else happened.

Takemi and Mutsuko are still female, with the Mist Lady still in pain from her period.

Verde, Shoichi, and Spanner still got nothing to report from their research of the Gender Bender Bullet.

Oh, but the Vongola Famiglia and the Shimon Famiglia held a meeting to discuss about the said bullet, because Enma was worried if one of his Guardians would suddenly turned into girls and only he knows how to react to the situation.

Although, after that meeting, Adelheid declared that she will be by Enma's side— this means that whenever Enma goes to the Sawada Residence or just anywhere in particular, she has to come along because she doesn't trust her boss' safety when left alone.

Not that she doesn't trust the Vongola yet, but she doesn't like having a whimp looking after her already whimpy boss.

But apart from all that mayhem, it was a fairly normal week.

And so, time is skipped to Saturday.

"Wake up, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn got off of his hammock, and drop-kicking on his student's stomach to wake him up.

"AUGH!" Tsuna groaned in pain before glaring a bit tiredly at his little home tutor. "R-Reborn! It's Saturday!"

"A boss does not slack off just because of a weekend." The hitman smacked his student once more with his Leon-Belt.

"OW!"

"Besides, you have guests downstairs."

"E-Eh?" The Vongola Don asked the child, who just left the bedroom after saying, "You better freshen up, Tsuna."

After freshening up, just on cue, he heard his mom calling him from downstairs. He hurried down, almost stumbling on the last step of the stairs when he caught a glimpse of a group of girls (_plus Colonello, who is talking to Reborn_) in his living room.

Takemi and Mutsuko were obviously as well as Chrome, and the three were chatting away with Kyoko, Haru, and Hana.

"Hm? Oh! Morning Tsuna!" The raven baseball lover smiled at her brunette boss, causing the three originally girls to look back at him, since they were sitting on a couch that has its back on the stairs.

Hana just waved, Kyoko just smiled, while Haru greeted with sparkling eyes.

"Good morning, Tsuna-san!"

"G-Good morning, girls." He just gave a sheepish smile.

"Haru-chan, Hana-san, and Kyoko-chan decided to come over and hangout with Tsuna-san!" The girl with a ponytail beamed at the Vongola Don. "Hahi! But when I met Take-chii—"

Tsuna looked at Takemi, who just laughed when the brunette gave her a poker face.

"—And Mutsuko-chan on the way here, and they knew about Tsuna-san, Haru-chan thought she gained Love Rivals!"

I mean, if you're so inlove with one person, and you happened to stumble upon two girls who were also familiar with your crush, you wouldn't think of anythings else but label them as Love Rivals, right?

"But Kyoko-chan and Hana-san said that Take-chii is Yamamoto-san's cousin, and Mutsuko-chan is Chrome-chan's friend!" From here, Haru let out a sigh of relief.

Tsuna then remembered that only Haru haven't met the two genderbent victims. Kyoko and Hana were students of Namimori Middle School to begin with, so they already get the information regarding the two almost immediately.

"I didn't get to introduce you to Yamamoto-ku—" Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose. "— And Muku—"

"Mutsuko!"

"... Mutsuko."

It's been a week now, but Kami-sama (_/Author_) decided to curse the Vongola Boss for having a hard time adjusting his usual calling of names and honorifics to his Guardians from their new female names.

Takemi pouted. "Tsuna! That's not fair!"

"E-Eh?"

"It's not fair that she gets to be called by her first name!" Takemi whined. "Call me Take-chii too!"

"E-EH!?"

"You're mean, Tsunayoshi!" Mutsuko joined the pouting session to add more fuel to the fire. "Why do you keep using that other name than my cute, current name!"

"M-Muku—!?"

"Mutsuko!" Both Takemi and Mutsuko told the Vongola Don, both of them were now standing in front of the brunette and pouted at him.

A whistle was heard from behind the two genderbents, and it was coming from Hana, who is giving Tsuna a playful smirk.

"Oh~ Sawada~" the girl with long raven hair continued smirking. "I didn't know you were a _playboy_~"

"H-Hahi!?" Haru squeaked at the thought.

"Oh my!" Kyoko covered her mouth in surprised— not the bad way kind of surprise, but still surprised.

Chrome just fidget on the spot, blushing bright pink.

"Wow, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn also decided to add more fuel to the fire Hana started. "You are doing a good job being a mafia boss. Mafia bosses always have the ladies in their hands in one swoop!"

"Good job, kora!" Colonello gave the teen a thumbs up.

"HIEEE—!?"

"TENTH!" Hayato came crashing down from the window, as if he was an FBI who just heard a little girl saying that she got a Christmas gift that is illegal. "I immediately came in after hearing your distress call, Tenth!"

"W-Wait!" Tsuna stopped his Strom Guardian from there. "Y-You mean you heard me from your apartment!?"

Hayato's apartment is a few blocks away from the Sawada Residence.

"Your girlish shrieks are one of the loudest sounds in Namimori," Reborn spoke. "It's even in the Top 10 loudest sound a human could make in Japan, according to Fuuta."

"WHY DO YOU EVEN ASKED THAT KIND OF INFORMATION FROM FUUTA-KUN!?"

"To make fun of you, obviously." Reborn scoffed at his dame student.

"YOU SADISTIC CHILD!"

"You're just boring, Dame-Tsuna."

"Yeah! Learn to let loose sometimes, kora."

Just before Tsuna would argue back, Hayato came forth between his beloved Tenth and the two girls.

"Oi! Stay away from Tenth!"

Despite the dark glare and growl, Takemi's hazel brown eyes started to sparkle.

"Aww~ Puppy Haya-chan~" She couldn't get stop herself from hugging the poor silver-haired bomber, and patting his head as if he was an actual puppy.

"Yama—" Tsuna bit his tongue before he could even correct himself. "T-Take-chi—"

Alas, he was cut off before he could finally call the baseball lover's name, when he saw his Storm Guardian unconscious in the girl's arms with a bleeding nose.

"G-Gokudera-kun!?"

"Hahi! A dead person!"

"Pervert." Hana sighed at the pathetic sight of the fainted bomber in the other raven girl's arms.

"We should really teach these poor teens how to be a man." Reborn sighed as well.

"They won't last long in the female population, kora." Colonello joined the sighing montage.

* * *

The group soon found themselves in the Mall once Hayato recovered.

The girls were at the Sawada Residence because of three different reason: Takemi wanted to go to the arcade with Tsuna because she heard a new game console was out, the four girls (_Chrome, Haru, Kyoko, and Hana_) wanted to eat at the new Cake Shop that opened there with Tsuna, and Mutsuko wanted to shop for some clothes and some underwear, since Chrome's clothes are a bit small for her, also with Tsuna.

This only confirmed Hana's assumption of how much of a _playboy_ Tsuna is.

But these are girls we're talking about, so they all sided on Mutsuko's Clothes Hunting at the Mall, dragging Tsuna and Hayato along.

I mean, girls need some men to carry their clothes.

But the first shop they went was the Underwear shop.

"A-Are we even allowed here...?" Tsuna asked, blushing bright red as he looked away from the shop.

"I-I'm not so sure either, T-Tenth..." Even Hayato is stuttering, as he is tried his best to look anywhere else but the shop.

Surprisingly— well, not _THAT_ surprisingly, Takemi and Mutsuko were with the two's blushing session.

"Haha..." Takemi gave an nervous and embarrassed laugh. "I-It's my first time here..."

"Kufufu~ I as well." Mutsuko may seem like she is not affected by the awkwardness, but on the inside, she's screaming. "But I must buy a few for myself."

"Don't worry, Mutsuko-sama," Chrome looked at her mistress, determination can be seen in her eye. "I will help you on your journey to being a woman."

"... May I remind you that I used to be a male, Chrome-chan?"

"Mutsuko-sama, you are already in your period phase and acted like a total woman."

The Blue Mist Lady sulked in the corner, muttering, "My life is over..."

"Muk—" Tsuna immediately corrected himself. "M-Mutsuko..."

"Hahi! Mutsuko-chan!" Haru went over, only to drag the Mist Lady inside the shop. "We need to hurry and buy your clothes so we can eat cake, desu!"

"You too, Takemi-chan! We need to help Haru-chan." Kyoko smiled at the taller girl before dragging her inside the shop after Haru.

"K-Kyoko-chan is actually strong..."

"She is that stupid boxer's little sister, and he's freakishly strong. What do you expect?" Hana made a good point there.

"Come on, Dame-Tsuna." The little hitman, who is standing in front of his student, kicked the teen in the stomach.

Tsuna groaned painfully before clutching onto his stomach, only for him to feel an extra weight on his shoulders.

"Onwards, Dame-Tsuna!" The hitman, who magically hid his fedora and replaced it with a Leon-Medieval Knight Helmet, as he rode on his student's shoulders.

And deja vu happened once more, but with Colonello and Hayato.

And yes, the little soldier also kicked the Bomber in the stomach to have him on his knees.

"Let's go, kora!" The blonde child tugged on the bomber's hair as if he was actually riding a white horse.

The Vongola Don gave up from his tutor's antics, as well as the antics of the COMBUSIN soldier, he let out a sigh before slowly but steadily stood himself up, letting Reborn sit on his shoulders, and went inside the shop with Hayato right behind him.

* * *

"It's good that you brought your pitch-black glasses, Gokudera-kun."

"I'm glad to be at your service, Tenth!"

"Tch. Virgins." Reborn scoffed.

"I-I don't wanna hear that from you, Reborn!" The hitman couldn't see the glare in his student's eyes because of the shades, but he could definitely see the pout.

The two were told to stand by near the changing booth, holding some of the underwear for the two genderbents to change in.

Luckily for Tsuna, Gokudera brought a paperbag for them to put the clothes there, so they won't touch the underwear.

I mean, a guy inside a girl's underwear shop and holding one of their products is just wrong. And Tsuna already claimed as Namimori's Biggets Pervert due to running around in his boxers.

_"Hahi! Mutsuko-chan's breast size are bigger than Haru-chan's! B Cup!"_

The two male teens blushed faint pink.

_"Mutsuko-sama... I'm jealous..."_

The two male teens blushed bright pink.

_"M-Mutsuko!? D-Don't just grope me!"_

The two male teens blushed bright red.

_"Kufufu~ Chrome-chan, you should be jealous of Takemi's C Cups~"_

The two male teens blushing dark red.

Ah, Hayato was the first to faint due to having flashbacks of being hugged by the taller raven girl.

And even though Tsuna didn't see his Storm Guardian fainting, he heard him fall on the floor.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

"I got to admit, Takeshi's breast size are something to praise about, kora." Colonello told Reborn.

"He's packing."

"R-Reborn!"

"He started it." The hitman pointed at the soldier.

"Oi! Don't start pointing fingers, kora!"

"You started it though!"

"Yeah! But don't just start blaming people, kora!"

"I'm not blaming you because you're already the culprit!"

"I know that, kora! That's why you shouldn't point out the obvious, kora!"

"Then why are you being defensive about it!?"

"No, I'm not, kora!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not, kora!"

"_YES_, you are!"

"_NO!_ I'm NOT, kora!"

"YOU ARE BEING DEFENSIVE ABOUT IT!"

"I'M NOT BEING DEFENSIVE IT, KORA!"

Tsuna just watched the childish argument turn into a war in a matter of seconds.

He was even surprised how the two even entered the mall without the security detecting their weapons in the first place.

And also the fact that the girls from inside the changing booth where oblivious about the crossfire that is happening inside the shop.

Tsuna just looked up at the ceiling after sighing. "Kami-sama... Are you on crack or something?"

What a great way to spend half of the Saturday.

* * *

_Again, I'm possibly on crack when I wrote this._

_And I just wanna embarrass Tsuna and Hayato, because these two are my favorite dorks when it comes to encountering or being with a girl or with lots of girls._

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

To Midnight49: It's a bit too early to say this, but since you kinda pointed it out (not that I'm blaming you. I would also assume Enma would be the first victim), I would like to state that Enma-kun WILL be turned into a girl soon but not right now. In the future because he's a special victim~ [insert sadistic look]

_And I'm surprised to find 5 people adding this to their Fav Books and also following this book. Thanks guys :)_


	5. Chapter V

**Target 5: Family Entrance Exam! Vongola + Shimon Style!**

* * *

_Just leaving a warning that this might be as perverted-ish as the last one._

* * *

**Warning:**

Author's horrible grammar and possibly the flow of the story.

The OOC-ness of every single one of the KHR casts.

And constant (4th) wall breaking.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: _If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I would like to make an episode or a chapter of when Ryohei confessed to Hana._

* * *

**[Narrator POV]**

Monday, lunch time.

"Tenth! I must confess something."

Tsuna looked at his Storm Guardian, his baby face cheeks blushing bright pink.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" The Vongola Don squeaked in surprise when the Italian boy held his hand, looking at him straight in the eyes with a serious look.

"Tenth."

"G-Gokudera-kun...?

"I..." Hayato immediately let go of his beloved Tenth's hands, only for one of his hands to point at the baseball loving girl, and shouted with an upset look on his face. "I WILL NOT ACCEPT HER IN THE FAMILY!"

"Eh?" Tsuna managed to asked after recovering from his small Doki Doki session.

"He is not Yamamoto Takeshi, the Vongola 10th's Rain Guardian," Hayato then glared at the girl with accusation. "She is Yamamoto Takemi! So, she's a different person now! She is a civillian and holds no rights to be the Rain Guardian!"

"Eh!?" Takemi went over to the Bomber. "W-What do you mean I can't be in Tsuna's team anymore!?"

"Because you are not Yamamoto Takeshi anymore!"

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

"AUGH!" The Bomber was knocked out when a certain hitman drop-kicking him from above.

Kami-sama seems to take the term _Dropping In_ a little too seriously.

"Yelling at a girl is ungentleman of you, Gokudera!" Reborn huffed at the groaning boy on the floor. "Although, you were never a gentleman to begin with."

"R-Reborn—"

"But what Gokudera stated is right."

Takemi looked at the hitman with worry on her face. Even Tsuna had a disbelief look on his face.

"B-But Yamamoto-ku—" Tsuna kicked his foot on the wall to punish himself. "She'll turn back into a guy once we find Reyes-san!"

"There are chances that it won't go well as you assumed it to be," Reborn looked at his student with a serious gaze. "What if we find Reyes but she doesn't have a cure? But ehat if Verde couldn't make a cure? And what if Yamamoto wouldn't turn back into a guy anymore?"

Tsuna gulped at this. He did thought of those possibilities before, but didn't pay much heed to it because he is confident that they will find Isagani to turn Takemi and Mutsuko back to normal.

But hearing those consequences from Reborn is a different question.

"It's not a sin to be confident about what you think," Reborn just sighed when he sees the look on his student's face. "A mafia boss has to handle any situation, and he should not overlook any consequence, no matter how small or impossible they are."

The hitman then turned to the raven-haired girl. "As much as I hate to let you go, but you hold no title of being the Vongola Rain Guardian."

"B-But—"

"Well, that is if you pass the test."

"E-Eh?" Tsuna looked at his home tutor, only for his eyes to widen. "W-Wait! You don't mean—!"

"Take the Family Entrance Exam once more, but as Yamamoto Takemi," Reborn tiltled his fedora. "If you pass, you can continue being the Vongola Rain Guardian."

"N-No way!" The Vongola Don looked at the hitman in disbelief. "S-She doesn't have to do this! What about Muk—!?"

"Mutsuko, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna took a deep breathe before panicking again. "What about Mutsuko!?"

"I already had Colonello handle that."

"Ah, no wonder he left early." Takemi said in wonder.

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn smirked at his student, who squeaked when he saw his tutor's look on his little face. "You won't be the one showing an example to the girl, since you already did when she first took it as Yamamoto Takeshi."

"E-Eh? Really...?"

"Really."

Tsuna felt way more uneasy than reassured from the child's reply.

* * *

School ended for the today.

Somewhere in Namimori, that specific location where Tsuna trained for the Ring Conflict.

"E-Enma-kun!?"

"H-Hi, Tsuna-kun." The Shimon Boss gave his usual smile, as he presented himself, along with his two Guardians, Adelheid and Kaoru.

"What are you doing here!?"

"I invited the Shimon to watch the Vongola Family Entrance Exam," Reborn explained, drop-kicking his student from above once more. "I even asked permission from Loser-Enma to have once of his Guardians accompany Yamamoto to the test, and the chosen one is Mizuno."

"W-Wait!" Tsuna stopped his tutor from explaining once he recovered. "Is this the reason why you're not letting me take the exam with Yamamoto-k— err, Yamamoto-chan!?"

"I had to choose someone else outside the Vongola Family," Reborn told him. "Besides, Gokudera would go soft on you again."

All eyes turned to the Storm Guardian, who is blushing in embarrassment but said nothing.

"Hmph. Weak." Adelheid scoffed.

"WHAT WAS THAT, WOMAN!?"

The remaining people just ignored the two glaring at each other.

"So~ Why not have the Shimon Guardian, Mizuno Kaoru, help out a dear friend?" The hitman smirked, watching in amusement when Takemi went up to greet Kaoru, who is blushing faint pink.

"Maa maa~ You don't have to go to the trouble on helping me with this, Kaoru." The raven genderbent gave her friend a small worried smile.

"I... Want to help you..." The taller male looked down shyly. "I-I mean, you're my friend... T-Takemi..."

Upon hearing this, Takemi couldn't help but smile brightly at her friend.

"Haha~ Kaoru is so sweet!" The three male teenagers almost got blinded from her bright and happy aura. "Maa maa~ And you can just call me Take-chii!"

The taller just stared at the girl with that bright pink blush on his cheeks before he softly spoke. "T-Then... Call me Ru-kun, Take-chii..."

Those hazel eyes of the raven girl sparkled brightly. "Sure, Ru-kun~!"

"... You're wearing such a scary face, Gokudera." Reborn pointed out, basically ruining the moment the two baseball players are having, as everyone to look at the Bomber.

The two whimpy bosses squeaked in fright when they see the scary scowl on the Storm Guardian's face, as he was emitting a dark, murderous aura.

However, upon hearing what the hitman assumed on the Italian teen, he looked at the child with a confused look.

"Eh? I was, Reborn-san?"

Tsuna swore that his home tutor is giving a sinister smirk to his Guardian.

"It's nothing." Reborn may have brushed the topic off, but the Vongola Don's hyper intuition is saying otherwise.

"So, let's start, yeah? The goal is similar to the first test you took," Reborn told the girl. "Like before, all you need to do is evade the attacks that are heading your way."

"Okay~"

"You two can also block attacks, but you should not counter attack. You should solely focus on defense."

Kaoru nodded at this.

"Dame-Tsuna, Loser-Enma, Suzuki, and Gokudera will be the attackers."

"EH!?"

"I only said you won't be the setting an example in the exam like last time, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn cleared his throat before smirking in such a sinister manner, which promised lots of torture and suffering. "But that doesn't mean you can escape my antics, along with Loser-Enma."

Tsuna and Enma paled at this, both the whimpy bosses now cowering in fear.

"The test has a twist though," Reborn gave Takemi a necklace. "The goal for the attackers is to get a hold of this necklace, but you four have to snatch it by hand and not by flames."

Somehow, Adelheid and Enma felt like they were the people being targeted.

The raven girl wore the necklace, letting the sapphire stone hanging on the dying-will-flame-proof chain, as it dangle around her neck.

"S-Sounds easy enough, neh, Tsuna-kun?"

"Y-Yeah." Tsuna gave his friend a faintly confident look.

Oh, little did the teens know what mischievious plan the hitman has in mind, that somehow only Adelheid seem to have already guess but didn't say anything.

* * *

Takemi, in her Cambio Forma with bandages covering her chest, was swiftly slicing all the giant rubble Enma and all of Hayato's dynamite that were thrown at her.

Behind her stood Kaoru, who is defending their ground from Adelheid's 500 Blizzadroids and from Tsuna's attacks in his Cambio Forma.

However, the blonde Shimon teen didn't last long when he was pinned down by his fellow Shimon Guardian, with the Vongola Boss knocking him out.

"Kaoru!" Takemi called out, only for her to immediately avert her attention back to the dynamite heading her way.

But before she could slice those dynamites, they suddenly exploded in front of her, catching her off guard.

And through the smoke emerged one of Enma's giant rubble. Takemi swung her sword, regretting to use the blunt side of her weapon to block it when it was pushed down by a strong gravity force.

"There!"

The girl let go of her grip on the sword that the Shimon boss pinned down, jumping away when the said red-haired was reaching out to grab her necklace.

However, Kami-sama decided to place a rock behind the girl's heel, tripping her and caused her to fall down on her back.

"I got it!" Hayato latched his hand out, grabbing the sapphire necklace, but a hand stopped the Bomber from snatching it by gripping on the Italian's wrist, and it was Kaoru's hand.

"Hey! It's already a lost!" The Vongola Guardian glared at the Shimom Guardian, who was also glaring back at him.

"It's their win, Gokudera." Reborn spoke.

"B-But why, Reborn-san!?"

"I said snatch the necklace from her," the hitman told the Italian teen. "You lost the chance to take the win for the Attackers."

Adelheid had one of her Blizzardroids snapped the chain of the necklace, breaking Reborn's condition of not using their ablities to obtain the necklace.

Tsuna and Enma had managed to touch the sapphire from the tip of their fingers, but Reborn already called this a Lost x2 because each of the Attackers can only get once chance of getting the necklace.

And their goal was to snatch it.

"You are unable to snatch the necklace because Mizuno stopped you," the raven child smirked. "Therefore, Yamamoto Takemi passed the Family Entrance Exam."

Tsuna heard this, causing him to let out a sigh of relief. Kaoru and Enma were happy for Takemi, while having Adelheid gave a warm smile to the girl. Hayato just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

He was mad of himself because he failed to fullfil his role as the Attacker.

The silver-haired male was so mad that he was squeezing whatever that soft thing is between his hand, which earned him an "Ah!"

Everyone heard that. "'_Ah_'?"

The first one to react was Tsuna, whose face is blushing bright red. "G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Yes, Tenth?" Hayato was staring at his boss with a confused face when he saw the brunette's blushing face.

"Y-Your hand!"

Hayato looked at his left hand, finding nothing out of there ordinary. "There's nothing there, Tenth."

The Vongola Don just wanted to slam his head on the ground and buried himself there.

"Your _OTHER_ hand!"

Hayato then looked down to where his hand was, only to find out that he was holding onto something.

And the _something_ that he was holding was none other than Takemi's breast.

Ah, the faint blush on her face isn't helping at all.

"ASHFETJKLBDYLI!?" Hayato screamed in jiberish as he lets go of her. His face was extremely red, causing him to feel light headed and started to see black.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

* * *

"Eh? Haya-chan? Aren't you supposed to go that way?" Takemi asked the Italian teen, who seems to be following her down the path to the right than take the path to the left.

After that Family Entrance Exam, everyone parted ways because it was already night time when they receached Namimori.

Hayato had his head down, unable to face the woman from what happened, but he has to do it.

_"Gokudera-kun, you have to apologize to Yamamoto-ku— AHHHH— Yamamoto-chan."_

The words of his boss lingered in his mind, causing him to grit his teeth before he lifted his head up to look at the raven woman.

"I-I a-a-apologize for... _G-Groping_ y-y-you." It took Hayato a lot of will power to apologize to the girl, let alone apologize to the person he despised so much when she was still a boy.

"Oh! Oh that," Takeshi gave the male an embarrased laugh. "Um... I-I'm more embarrassed at the s-sound I made..."

"Y-You're more worried about _THAT_!?"

"I-It was a weird sound!"

"You're so fvcking dense! I hate it!"

"Eh!? I-I don't understand!"

"FIGLIO DI UNA MADRE, CAZZO DI PUTTA—"

* * *

_Let's just leave the Italian teen from cursing at the confused Japanese girl, and end this chapter for today._

* * *

Figlio di una madre, cazzo di putta(na)

\- "Son of a mother fvcking b!tch"

_*(na) was cut off so I could end the chapter_


	6. Chapter VI - Part 1

**Target 6 - I: Pool Party! With the Varia!**

* * *

[Secretly wants the Varia to react to Takemi and Mutsuko's situation]

_DON'T JUDGE MEH_

* * *

**Warning:**

Author's horrible grammar and possibly the flow of the story.

The OOC-ness of every single one of the KHR casts.

And constant (4th) wall breaking.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: _If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I would want the Gender Bender Bullet to exist now._

* * *

**[Narrator POV]**

Verde decided to call Reborn and Colonello one day.

"We managed to decipher what the bullet contains." The spikey, teal-haired 7 year old Einstein Jr. told the hitman and the soldier through a private and unable-to-be-traced video chat.

"Then you can easily make the cure now, kora!"

"I wish that would be the case." Verde sighed from his side.

"What was that suppose to mean?"

"It would be easier to have the full formula of the bullets, but these are only records of the symptoms of the Gender Bender bullet on it's victims," the scientist on the other line adjusted his glasses. "And they are not even complete."

"So, you're saying that you're hopelessly _lost_, kora?"

"_Oi_," Verde growled lowly at the soldier. "You come here and do all the work, Petty Soldier."

"I'll come and do _MY_ type of work on you, kora." Colonello replied with the same menacing tone he received from the other ex-Arcobaleno.

"Verde."

The scientist cleared his throat before averting his attention back to the hitman.

"What else do you need to completely decipher it?"

"Just a few observation notes, that is all," Verde seem to have paused. "And if you happened to get a hand of one of the bullets, send them here _IMMEDIATELY_."

Reborn nodded before ending the video chat. Not soon after, the hitman received a written document of what Verde needs to fill in the gaps.

However, after reading the words that were written there by computer, a devious smirk formed the little raven's face.

* * *

The following day, which we will assume that it's Wednesday.

And Kami-sama decided to give the students a break by making it a half day for them.

Our main group of teens in this book (_Tsuna, Enma, Adelheid, Hayato, Takemi, Chrome, and Mutsuko_) are chilling in the Vongola Don's leaving room after they finished doing their homework for tomorrow.

Takemi, Mutsuko, Adelheid, and Chrome were having some girl time at the dining room, along with Nana. Most of the words being exchanged were sweets and cakes.

Hayato was watching International Geographics Channel, while Tsuna and Enma were busy reading the latest chapters of My Villian Academia on the living room couch.

"Ah." The brunette suddenly remembered something, causing his best friend to look at him. "What is it, Tsuna-kun?"

"I just noticed now, but where is Reborn?"

"I'm right here, Dame-Tsuna!"

The couch pillows was sprung off of the furniture, along with the Dame-Duo sitting there.

"Enma!"

"Tenth!"

"O-Ow..." Tsuna groaned in pain before looking up to glare at the hitman and the soldier, who came out from one of the hidden passage ways the raven child. "W-Warn us next time, Reborn!"

"I don't wanna~" he sang in a mocking tone before giving his student a good kick in the face. "Dame-Tsuna~!"

"AUGH!" Tsuna curled himself into a ball, groaning in agonizing pain.

"Everyone, listen to me," Reborn spoke with so much authority, despite being in a child form. "And I would like everyone to cooperate."

The last part made the well-known Dame-duo tensed up. Tsuna was actually the first to tense up because his Hyper Intuition was acting up, Enma following after when he saw a glint from the hitman's onyx eyes.

"I asked the Ninth to have us as backup to help a fellow ally on their mission," Reborn said. "This mission was taken three weeks ago, and yet they were unable to report back—"

"D-Don't tell me you're sending us on a suicide missio— ACK!"

"I'm not don't yet, Dame-Tsuna." The hitman cleared his throat before continuing. "They're still alive; they're professional assassins. They couldn't report back because the family they're tracking down is almost impossible to find."

Wait, assassins...? Allies of the Vongola?

"I offered myself to help because this will serve as a training for the upcoming 10th Generation Mafia Families," Reborn looked at Adelheid. "Don't you agree?"

Enma and Tsuna both had their eyes on Adelheid, who is thinking about what Reborn said before she nodded.

"As much as I don't want to see Enma getting hurt, I don't want to leave him defenseless."

"A-Adel..."

"It's good to hear that the Shimon Family is willing to take part, even though I just dragged you in just a few moments ago." The hitman smirked.

"The Vongola has always been dragging the Shimon to their shenanigans." Adelheid huffed, causing the brunette boss to give a sheepish laugh.

"Resisting is very much futile, especially when the Shimon is best friends with the Vongola." It's now the red-haired boss' turn to feel embarrassed, that his cheeks as red as his hair.

"Oh, and one more thing to remember," Reborn stared deeply into each and everyone's eyes. "This mission needs to be taken seriously."

* * *

Kami-sama decided to have this happen on Saturday.

"Reborn."

"What is it now, Dame-Tsuna?"

"... Why are we in Namimori's Top Class Swimming Pool Resort?"

Reborn threw a beach volleyball straight at his student's face, knocking the poor brunette over.

"T-Tsuna-kun!" Enma rushed over to his best friend, only to trip over and fell on top of his fellow whimpy boss.

Colonello just snorted at this. "That was _so_ lame, kora!

The Shimon Boss couldn't help but blush bright red in embarrassment.

Hayato then came forth to help his boss and his boss' friend up from the ground.

"Oi, the girls are taking too long, kora."

"Patience, Colonello. It's Yamamoto and Rokudo's first time wearing a bikini."

Somehow, Tsuna was brought back to life only to blush dark red. "W-W-Wha—"

Even Enma was looking like he is about to faint from all that blushing. And let's not forget about Hayato, who is muttering to himself as he covered his ears. "NopenopenopenopeIdidn'thearathingnopeabsolutelynot!"

"You sad boys, kora!"

"Dame-Tsuna, once you're 18, I'm gonna set you up on a blind date and you better be a man the next day after that.

"W-What!? NO! Just _NO_!"

"A Mafia Boss needs to know how to ple—"

"HIEEEEE! STOP IT ALREADY!" Tsuna screamed just to cut off whatever his home tutor is about to say, because this is not an Rated M book and it should stay as a Rated T book.

"A-Anyways..." The Vongola Boss attempted to glare at his home tutor, failing so hard because his glare looked like a pout. "W-Why is Mom, the kids, Bianchi and the rest of the Shimon Family doing here!?"

"To cover more grounds, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn scoffed at his student. "It's pretty obvious."

The hitman already had the Vongola (_Kyoya is here also, thanks to Reborn_) and Shimon scattered across the large grounds of the resort, leaving Tsuna, Enma, Hayato, Colonello and Reborn to wait for the girls.

"I-I would understand if it's just the S-Shimon, BUT WHY IS MY _MOM_ HERE!?"

"I just thought of giving her a vacation. She deserve some fun in life."

"You're suppose to treat Mama a vacation, kora! You're the man in the house!"

"I'M ONLY 17!"

"I'm 7, and I'm a soldier, kora!"

Tsuna held himself back from diving to the nearest pool and just drown himself.

"You should be happy that I didn't bring Kyoko and Haru along, Dame-Tsuna."

The Vongola Don sighed. "I guess..."

"Tsuna~"

All of the boys turned their attention to where the call came from, only for the two teens to blush dark red at the sight, while the Italian took the time to sprint away.

Sadly for the silver-haired teen, he was 3 seconds late and the raven baseball lover caught up to him instantly.

"I caught Haya-chan, kid~" Takemi smiled at the hitman after dragging Hayato back to the group.

Oh, how the Bomber felt _so_ betrayed that the hitman already had the girl hot on his tail in the beginning.

"You've gotten even faster now, kora!" Colonello gave the girl a thumbs up.

"Haha~ Thanks~"

Takemi was wearing bright blue high neck bikini with a maroon sleeveless hoodie above it.

Adelheid was wearing a black two piece string bikini, with a long thin white shawl tied and hanging on her waist to serve as a skirt.

Chrome was wearing an indigo tankini type of bikini, with a white summer hat on her head.

And lastly, Mutsuko was wearing a dark blue strapless bikini, decorated with white lined drawings of a lilies, with a white summer hat, which is similar to Chrome's hat, on her head.

The boys were just wearing their flame color-coded swimming trunks.

"S-Sorry for taking too long, B-Boss."

"Ah! I-It's fine, Chrome." Tsuna reassured his Mist Guardian after snapping out from his almost-close-to-dying-due-to-blushing.

"So, what's our plan of action, Sawada?" Adelheid asked the brunette.

All eyes turned to the Vongola Don.

Tsuna gulped. "W-Well... W-We need to meet up with the people on the mission first...?"

Silence filled the air, but the hitman was smirking at his student.

"Good plan, Dame-Tsuna."

"Who are the people taking this mission, Reborn-san?" Enma asked Reborn, only to receive that type of smirk from the raven child.

The mischievous, playful smirk.

"They're someone you all knew," Tsuna swore he could feel the smirk is targetting him. "Especially you, Dame-Tsuna."

Adelheid sighed at this. "Well, I suppose asking is useless. Let's go, Enma."

"Eh?" The Shimon Boss was taken away.

"Kufufu~ You boys do that. Chrome-chan and I will be eating ice cream by the ice cream parlor~" Mutsuko smiled at her other half Mist Guardian before leaving Takemi with the two teens and two kids.

Tsuna sighed. "Just who are they, Reborn?"

"They're not strangers, so don't worry your petty little head on it, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn just innocently smiled at the brunette before holding up a Leon-frizbee. "While we look for them, let's play~"

* * *

"Oi Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn threw the frizbee at his student after immediately saying, "Catch!"

Tsuna panicked that he was unable to catch the frizbee, getting the flying object to hit him on the forehead and got knocked down.

"T-Tenth!"

"I got it, kora!" Colonello caught the object after running up the pole, and stood on top of it.

Those bright blue eyes meet hazel brown, a smirk formed his lips.

"Yamamoto! Heads up, kora!" The blonde threw the frizbee at the girl.

The frizbee got caught in the wind, causing Takemi to back up.

"I got i—!" Just before she could get a good hold on the frizbee, she tripped over after getting over the edge of the pool, and fell on the man that was chilling on his floaty.

"Y-Yamamoto-cha—!"

"_VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_" A yell from the loudest human speaker on earth cut off Tsuna, after a tall man with long and majestic emerged from the water while carrying the Vongola Rain Guardian bridal style.

"YOU BRATS HAVE SOME NERVES P!SSING ME OFF!"

"HIEEEE! S-Squalo-san!?"

* * *

_To be continued :3_

* * *

_Goal to Reach for next update - "150 visitors"_

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

To Midnight49: I thought of adding another victim, but I think it's too soon... So, Isagani isn't gonna shoot anyone anytime soon (uwu) I'm not telling what chapter it will happen and I'm also not telling who will be the next victim :3


	7. Chapter VI - Part 2

**Target 6 - II: Pool Party! With the Varia!**

* * *

_So, I'm gonna leave a warning, because I ended up writing this when I was in crack or something._

_:P_

* * *

**Warning:**

Author's horrible grammar and possibly the flow of the story.

The OOC-ness of every single one of the KHR casts.

And constant (4th) wall breaking.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I would make Squalo's hair longer_.

* * *

**[Narrator POV]**

"YOU BRATS HAVE SOME NERVES P!SSING ME OFF!"

"HIEEEE! S-Squalo-san!?"

"VOOIIII! WHAT THE FVCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, VONGOLA BRAT!?"

"I-I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME THING!"

"HUH!? JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE BOSS, DOESN'T MEEN YOU CAN TALK BACK TO ME! VOIII!"

"HIEEEEE—!"

"Shut up." Reborn kicked Tsuna right in the face, sending him to the pool.

"T-Tenth!" Hayato dove in to rescue his Vongola Boss.

"It's been a long time, Squalo," Reborn just greeted. "Are the rest of the Varia here?"

"Yeah, except Lussuria because he want to attend Lady Gugu's concert," the swordman clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Anyways, WHY ARE YOU VONGOLA BRATS DOING HERE!?"

Then Squalo held the girl up to show her to the teens and the children. "AND WHO THE FVCK IS THIS!?"

"Ah, that would be Dame-Tsuna's girlfriend." Reborn smirked, causing his own student to choke on his own saliva than from the pool water.

"W-WHAT!?"

"Really now~?" Squalo smirked at the brunette. "VOI! Glad that the Vongola Brat is becoming a man!"

"He even got good taste too, kora!"

"She got the guns."

"HIEEE! STOP WITH THAT TOPIC AGAIN!" Tsuna shrieked. "A-AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Wow, way to dump a girl, voi."

"SHE'S JUST MY FRIEND, SQUALO-SAN!" The brunette felt like crying, because of this messed up misunderstanding that was purposely brought onto him.

"Ah, sorry," Reborn apologized, somehow making Tsuna sigh in relief. Only for a short while, though. "She's Dame-Tsuna's fiancee."

"EEEH!? R-REBORN! STOP WITH YOUR MISCHIEF ALREADY!"

"A Mafia Boss needs to find a fiancee for the next Vongola Heir, Dame-Tsuna."

"STOP WITH THE MAFIA BOSS BUSINESS ALREADY!"

"Oi! Baseball idiot! Defend the Tenth already, d mmit!" Hayato shouted at the girl, who is still in the swordman's arms.

Takemi, who was busy playing with Squalo's long hair, looked up before laughing in an embarrassed way.

"Haha~ Sorry about that," She held the braided path of the man's hair. "I got distracted by how silky Squalo's hair is!"

"You son of a ba—!"

"VOOIII!" Squalo yelled at the girl in his arms. "How the fvck do you know who I am, b!tch!?"

"Hm?" Takemi looked up to smile at the Italian man. "Haha~ It's me, Yamamoto Takeshi! Well, my name now is Takemi since I'm a girl, so just call me Take-chii~"

Both of the Rain Guardians just stared deep into each other's eyes, but with Takemi just smiling brightly while Squalo is just plain confused, as he was trying to put the pieces together but failed.

It started to tick him off.

"VOOIIII! CAN SOMEONE JUST EXPLAIN WHAT THE FVCK IS GOING ON!?"

"HIEEEEE!"

* * *

"Y-Yeah, so that was the situation..." Tsuna gave a nervous laugh, as he was cautiously looking at the swordman sitting across him.

The group were in one of the food court of the resort, specifically they're in the ice cream parlor.

Squalo took a bite from his ice pop before looking at Takemi with an unreadable expression.

"Voi. You look good as a girl."

"Haha! Thanks, Squalo!" Takemi smiled a bit with a hint of embarrassment and a small blush on her cheeks.

"Y-You're taking this situation surprisingly well, Squalo-san..." Tsuna sweatdropped at that.

"VOI! I'M JUST LOOKING AT THE BRIGHT SIDE, BRAT!"

"And that would be Yamamoto's breasts, neh, Squalo~?" Reborn smirked, along with Colonello, when the man started blushing bright red.

Tsuna's entire head turn crimson red, and so was Hayato, who immediately grabbed Takemi's hoodie just to suddenly zip it up, with the Italian boy earning a surprised squeak from the taller girl.

"VOOIII! WHAT THE H3LL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, MIDGET!?"

"That's pedophilia, kora!"

"You could go to jail, even if you're from a famiglia, Squalo."

"CAN WE JUST STOP THIS CONVERSATION!?" Tsuna cut in, with his face, neck, and ears were bright red. "A-And Yamamoto-chan is right here!"

"Ah, so you suggest on talking about THAT when she's not around, kora!?"

"Dame-Tsuna is a pervert~" Reborn sang mockingly, just to make fun of the-barely-conscious-boy-who-is-about-to-faint-from-blushing student.

"R-Reborn! I-I thought you said we should respect women!"

"Hmm.. You got me there, since I'm a lady's man," Reborn pouted cutely at his student. "You're no fun, Dame-Tsuna."

"Yeah, kora!"

"THAT CONVERSATION ISN'T FUN AT ALL!"

"VOOOIII! QUIT SCREAMING, VONGOLA BRAT!"

Tsuna wanted to shriek, but held himself back and just ended up letting out a yelp instead.

Squalo growled at the brunette before flopping back against the chair, and took a huge bite of his ice pop.

"So, even the Mist Convict is here? I'm surprised that your Cloud is here too, voi." The man has his eyes on a certain prefect, in purple swimming trunks and a white hawaiian shirt, walking passed the ice cream parlor.

"Ah, Hibari-san and Mutsuko, yeah..." Tsuna nodded, only for him to realize something. "By the way, where is she?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The group immediately turned their heads to where that scream was coming from, finding civillians running away from something.

"A KRAKEN!"

"What the fvck?" Squalo was the first to react.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the largest pool of the resort where a giant octopus, which was mistaken for an actual kraken, sat.

On top of the sea monster was Mutsuko with her trident out, her red eye has the kanji number of three.

"Kufufufu~ Such a horrid greeting to your mistress, little froggy." She grinned angrily at the Varia's young Mist Guardian, who was staring blankly at her even though the boy was being held tightly in one of the tentacles of the octopus.

"Lady, I don't know who you are but you remind me of an annoying pineapple head master." Fran told the girl with that monotone voice, only ticking the said girl off even more.

"You are so uncute, Fran-kun," Mutsuko growled in annoyance. "Your existence should be eradicated!"

"M-Mutsuko!"

The two Mist Guardians and the octopus looked down to find the future Neo-Vongola Primo by the pool, with the rest of the group.

"Put Fran down, Mutsuko!" Tsuna was staring at the two and the gian sea creature in fear and panic.

"B-But Tsunayoshi-kun...!" Mutsuko had her teary puppy eyes on her face. "He was being a bully!"

"I was just telling the truth, lady." Fran told the girl, only for his froggy hat to be pierced with the Mist Lady's trident.

"Shut up!" The teenage girl shouted at her apprentice, as she was stabbing the poor boy.

"W-What am I gonna do!?" Tsuna started panicking, as he heard a distant sound of the police sirens. "Mutsuko will end up destroying the place!"

"Then do something to get her attention, Dame-Tsuna."

"H-HOW!?"

"Think of something, kora!" Both Colonello and Reborn gave the brunette a good kick on both of his legs, knocking the poor teen down and falling flat on the ground on his face.

"Oh!" Takemi put her left fist on her right palm, showing that she just got an idea. "I have an idea~"

"Then do it, Baseball Idiot!"

"Okay, okay~ Haha~" Takemi laughed before calling out to her fellow genderbent victim. "Mutsuko! Come down! Tsuna is gonna give you a kiss if you do!"

"W-What!?" Tsuna rose up from the floor, his eyes bulging out in shock.

"Really, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mutsuko appeared beside him, hugging his arm as her eyes sparkles at the thought.

"W-Wait! I-I didn't say any of that!"

Those words caused tears to form on those mismatched eyes.

"Okay! Okay!" Tsuna yielded, feeling guilty for making a girl cry, even though this girl used to be a guy who wants to possess him.

Mutsuko's eyes beamed brightly before closing them, and puckered her rosy lips at the Vongola Don.

The brunette felt somewhat uncomfortable, even though he's blushing like a mad man. Hayato can't even save him because Bianchi came with a camera to picture the moment Sawada Tsunayoshi will get his first kiss taken (_by a girl_), so the Bomber basically fainted with foam coming out of his mouth.

Along with Bianchi, the remaining-ish people in the resort (_the Vongola, the Shimon, and the Varia_) were watching the scene in amusement (_most of them anyways_). I mean, who wouldn't wanna see the Vongola whimp kiss a girl, AND he will be the one initiating the kiss and not the girl?

It's definitely a scene anyone would pay lots to see. So Mammon decided to take photos of it and sell it to random mafia people who would like to see the Decimo kiss a cute girl.

Tsuna closed his eyes shut before slowly leaning towards Mutsuko.

But, unfortunately for the Mist Lady but kinda fortunate for Tsuna, the octopus threw Fran directly at the brunette, knocking him away from the girl.

Mutsuko glared (_pouted_) at the octopus. "Bad! Bad Octavius!"

_'She even named the monster?_' Almost everyone had the same thought.

The octopus got angry, because his intention was to save her but he got scolded instead. So therefore, the monster threw a tantrum, going completely berserk.

"HIEEEEE! HE'S DESTROYING EVERYTHING!"

Then the brunette heard distant screams from civillians around the resort.

"T-THERE ARE STILL CIVILLIANS!"

"Man, how I missed using this," Reborn smirked before pointing his Leon-Gun at Tsuna. "Go and save them with your dying will!"

BANG!

"REBORN!" There was no clothe-ripping scene since he's only wearing his swimming trunks. "I WILL GET EVERYONE OUT OF THIS RESORT WITH ME DYING WILL!"

In exactly 3 minutes and 30 seconds, everyone, including the three mafia families (_yes, Tsuna also carried Xanxus and Kyoya out of the resort_), were brought outside to safety by the Vongola Don. 1 minute was used to get Octavius and brought him to the ocean. The remaining 30 seconds was used to run back to the destroyed resort, regrouping with everyone.

And fortunately, during that rescue, the brunette also brought the out the family named Perle Famiglia, a group of mafioso dealing with the selling of girls to auctions and using the resort as the way to kidnap said girls, and which the Varia was looking for and they were instantly captured.

Unfortunately for the Varia, they were asked to bring the family without leaving a trace— meaning that the old man doesn't wanna see a news report of a destroyed resort. So, the Ninth is gonna give them a LONG lecture, but not that long since the old man knew that the Vongola and the Shimon participated in helping the assassins with their job.

All is well.

* * *

Sort of.

"... So, you're staying here?" Tsuna asked the Varia members, who are in his house, with a blank look.

"Shishishi~ Got a problem with that, peasant~?" Belphegor grinned at the brunette, as three knives appeared between his fingers, pointing at him.

"Just asking, so my mom could do groupings." Tsuna just sat down beside Takemi, who is having a talk with Squalo.

Mutsuko gone back to Kokuyo Land to sulk, with Chrome as well. The Genderbent victim also doesn't wanna face Fran or else she'll probably summon Octavius' sister or something, and the Vongola Boss wouldn't like that.

Kyoya already left from the resort and going home to take a nap.

Ryohei left to find Octavius to have a boxing match with the monster, since back at the resort, he haven't gotten the opportunity to meet him.

The Shimon also gone back to their place in Namimori, where they used to stay before Tsuna's Inheritance Ceremony. So, that leaves Tsuna, with Takemi and Hayato, plus the Varia.

"Ah!"

Tsuna looked up from his dazed moment, only to start blushing crimson red when Xanxus reached out to grope Takemi's breast.

"Huh, so they're real."

"VOII! WHAT THE FVCK, BOSS!?" Squalo screamed at his boss, along with Hayato. "WHAT THE H3LL ARE YOU DOING, SSHOLE!?"

Levi also shouted as well, but his target was Takemi. Kami-sama doesn't give a fvck about the man, so she didn't even bother writing a dialogue of him, since in the end he'll just be ignored.

"X-Xanxus-san! P-Please let go!" Yes, the Varia Boss still had his large hand on the girl's breast.

Fortunately for Tsuna, the man let go. Of course, the brunette also heard the man muttering, "Loads of stupid ss sh!t happening around the brat."

Which is true that sometimes Tsuna thinks he's cursed by Kami-sama or something.

"Rain Guardian, wear a bikini again." Mammon holds up a camera.

"Haha~ But we're back at Tsuna's place!"

"You can use the kiddie pool, Yamamoto." Reborn squeezed in the fun.

"I suggest you wear the string bikini, kora!"

"Maa maa~ Isn't that a bit too revealing?" Takemi gave the three ex-Arcobaleno children an embarrassed smile, as she was recalling Adelheid's bikini.

"But it would look sexy—"

"J-JUST SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! STOP ALL THIS NONSENSE!"

"You're such a kill joy, Dame-Tsuna."

"You won't get a chick that way, kora!"

"I agree with the petty soldier, Vongola Decimo."

"VOI! I SECOND THAT!"

"Ushishishi~ Poor you, Decimo~"

"I almost pity you, Decimo-san."

"Tch. Trash."

"QUIT EMBARRASSING THE TENTH, SSHOLES!"

"Make me, peasant~"

"YOU FVCKING PRINCESS!"

"I knew senpai was a princess. I'm not alone."

_**STAB! STAB!**_

"Ouch."

"Shut up, frog!"

"Oi! You're ignoring me, sshole!"

"Ushishi~ Don't worry! The prince haven't forgotten about you~"

"Motherfvcking punk!" Hayato has brought out his dynamites.

"W-WAIT! Gokudera-kun! Put the dynamites awa—!"

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

_What a lovely weekend._

_I thought I was gonna go seriously dramatic on this, but it ended up as a crack one._

_I still wanna keep up that randomness of this fanfic. Hopefully I haven't lose my touch._

_And I just love having everyone basically torturing Tsuna by embarrassing him with the use of Takemi and Mutsuko, and their cuteness._

_Because I wanna bully the Decimo._

* * *

**_GOAL for the Next Chapter - 700 views_**

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

To Midnight49:

Aren't you a happy camper? (_This is a compliment btw_) And I gotta admit that you predicted almost every possible scenario for the passed three reviews you sent.

Well, since I admitted your right, Byakuran WILL appear BUT not as a girl. He's not in my next victim.

And yes, one (_or maybe two, you never know_) outside the two families will be turned into girl/s. Again, I won't tell, because where's the fun in that?


End file.
